Internet-based webpages and social media platforms often include many images. In some situations, a large number of images may need to be generated within a short period of time (for example, Internet-based promotional events or activities). Images may also need to be changed frequently, because using the same or similar images can cause user attention fatigue.
Images used by webpages or Internet applications are often generated by synthesizing one or more background images and one or more foreground elements. In some cases, a fixed template can be used to superimpose foreground elements on a fixed background image at fixed positions. When modification of an image is desired, a new template can be regenerated, or the background image, foreground elements, or their relative positions can be changed. These operations can consume a large amount of time and computing resources, especially with a large number of images to be synthesized.